Cristian Delpierre
Cristian Delpierre, geboren am 03.03.1970 in Nizza, Frankreich, ist ein französischer Großinvestor, Unternehmer und Mäzen. Mit einem geschätzten Privatvermögen von 17 Milliarden US-Dollar ist Delpierre einer der 100 reichsten Menschen der Welt. Nahezu sein gesamtes Vermögen ist in der von Delpierre geleiteten Kapitalgesellschaft "Delpierre's" investiert, deren größter Aktionär er selber ist. Derzeit hält Delpierre knapp 25% der Gesellschaftsanteile und leitet nach der Abgabe der Auktionshauskette an seine Tochter Xenia Delpierre die Logistik- und Investmentsparten von Delpierre's. Delpierre wird häufig als "Le Diablotin" bezeichnet, zu Deutsch etwa so viel wie "kleiner Teufel", eine Anspielung auf seine rücksichtslosen Manöver bei der Aquise seines Reichtums. Obwohl als Philanthrop und Menschenrechtsaktivist bekannt, halten sich hartnäckige Anschuldigungen der Korruption und Kriminalität gegen den Franzosen. Cristian ist der Familienvorstand der Delpierres und der Fixpunkt des Spiels "Invincible", da er und seine Familie die hauptsächlichen Protagonisten des Spiels darstellen. Er war von der ersten Stunde an im Spiel und startete mit dem Ark "La Belle et la Bête". Cristian ist ein Vollzeitcharakter und ein essenzieller Charakter. Frühe Jahre Cristian wurde am 03.03.1970 in Eze, Nizza, Frankreich als Sohn von Raymond und Helene Delpierre geboren. Sein Vater Raymond Delpierre, ein Anwalt, Krimineller und Gründer des Logistikunternehmens DPS, war nach einem Beschluss der französischen Regierung der letzte Träger des Adelstitels "Duc d'Eze". Seine Mutter Helene war Model und Filmstar, legte ihre Karriere nach der Geburt von Cristian jedoch nieder. Zum engeren Familienkreis gehörte ebenso Cristians jüngerer Bruder Armand, sowie eine nicht benannte Schwester, die noch im Mutterleib verstarb. :: "Die Delpierres bemühten sich immer um ein ordentliches Auftreten. Sehr bescheiden, sehr zurückhaltend, alles lief sehr formell ab. Obwohl Raymond immer wieder mit der Polizei in Konflikt kam versuchte er mit seiner Familie absolute Reinheit vorzuleben." :: -Tomasso Revere, Zitat aus "My Days with the Devil" von Anastasia Bennett Durch die Involvierung des Vaters in die organisierte Kriminalität wurde Cristian früh mit dem Thema konfrontiert. Um ihren Sohn aus der Reichweite der Verfolgung der Medien und der Geschäfte ihres Mannes zu halten, ließ Helene Delpierre ihren Sohn verschiedene Akademien in ganz Europa besuchen. In dieser Zeit schon entwickelte der Diablotin seine Liebe für Finanzen und seinen Freigeist, sorgte er doch schon mit 10 Jahren sorgfältig für das ihm zugewiesene Geld und begann seine eigenen Finanzen zu verwalten. Der junge Cristian galt als Querdenker, als unbeständiger Rebell und sogar als Chaot. Er wurde von mehreren Schulen verwiesen und musste so oftmals seinen Standort um ganze Länder verschieben. Entgegen den Wünschen von Raymond, der seinen Sohn in seinen Fußstapfen sehen wollte, ließ seine Mutter Cristian die Militärakademie de Gaulle in Marseille besuchen, die die Entwicklung des Jungen maßgeblich beeinflusste. Zeit beim Militär Nach dem Abschluss seiner schulischen Laufbahn kurz nach seinem 17. Geburtstag kehrte Cristian nicht, wie von seinem Vater gewünscht, nach Nizza zurück um in das Familiengewerbe einzusteigen, sondern verpflichtete sich dem französischen Militär für weitere Jahre. Er wurde als Offizierskadett nach Paris versetzt und absolvierte dort ein duales Studium, bei dem er auch die Künstlerin Claudette Merchant kennen lernte. Mit 20 Jahren schon, nach nur dreijähriger Ausbildung, stieg Cristian in den Rang des Aspirant der französischen Infanterie auf und wurde in den offiziellen Dienst beordert. Aufgrund langer anstehender Reisen entschied sich das Paar dazu, zu heiraten. Von 1990 bis 1992 war Cristian als Aspirant an verschiedenen strategischen Orten stationiert und verbrachte nur einen insgesamten Zeitraum von drei Monaten bei seiner Frau in Paris. Während eines Heimurlaubs zeugte er seine Tochter Isobel Delpierre. Durch den Ausbruch des dschibutischen Bürgerkriegs 1991, zu dem Cristian eingezogen wurde, verpasste er die Geburt seiner Tochter. Als er im Spätsommer 1992 nach Paris zurückkehrte, fand er seine Frau erschossen in der Wohnung vor. Auftragsmörder waren in das Haus eingedrungen, hatten seine Ehefrau gejagt und letztlich ermordet. Seine Tochter Isobel überlebte, da Claudette sie in einer Tasche in der Küche versteckte. In Folge des grausamen Verbrechens wurde Cristian von seinen Pflichten beim Militär vorübergehend freigestellt, Delpierre legte seine Ämter jedoch nieder und trat offiziell aus der Armee aus. Aus Skepsis seinem Vater gegenüber täuschte er für die Öffentlichkeit seinen eigenen Tod vor. Er beendete alle noch vorhandenen Verbindungen und brach jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem Umfeld ab, um gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter aus Frankreich zu flüchten. Kriminelle Karriere Auf der Flucht Mit Hilfe einiger eingeforderter Gefallen schaffte es Delpierre, obwohl die Mörder seiner Frau an seinen Fersen klebten, das Land mit Isobel zu verlassen. Beim Militär geknüpfte Kontakte ermöglichten es Cristian, in Brasilien eine Zuflucht zu finden. Unter dem Alias "Christian Quentin" versuchte Delpierre seine Existenz neu aufzubauen, doch die Suche nach dem Auftraggeber des Mordes an seiner Frau beschäftigte den Franzosen noch immer. Als ein bezahlter Auftragsmörder einen Anschlag auf das Leben seiner Tochter verübte, wurde Cristian erneut aktiv. Er nahm Kontakt zu der Untergrundorganisation "OAS" auf, eine paramilitärische Terroristengruppe aus den französischen Algerienkriegen, die seit jeher in Feindschaft mit seinem Vater, Raymond, standen. Durch die Weitergabe vertraulicher Informationen konnte sich Cristian Schutz und Beistand sichern, musste jedoch immer wieder seine Identität wie auch seinen Standort wechseln, um die Sicherheit seiner Tochter zu garantieren. Bis 1999 wurde Delpierre unter verschiedenen Namen überall in Südamerika gesichtet, jedes Mal wurde sein Versuch, seiner Tochter eine geregelte Existenz zu bieten, jedoch vereitelt. 1994 verweilte Cristian in Bogota, Kolumbien, und traf auf die Französin Mailys Lefebre. Lefebre, von der OAS nach Kolumbien geschickt um Delpierre als Kontaktperson eine Nachricht zu überbringen und Drogen zu schmuggeln, begann eine Affaire mit Cristian, die zwar nur wenige Tage hielt, doch letztendlich zu einer Schwangerschaft führte. Ohne Cristians Wissen brachte Lefebre, längst wieder in Frankreich, seine Tochter Xenia zur Welt. Cristian war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder auf der Flucht aus Kolumbien. Erst im Frühjahr 1998 bot sich ein Ausweg. Helene Delpierre, mittlerweile von Raymond Delpierre geschieden, verstarb an den langwierigen Folgen einer Infektion. Cristian erbte einen Großteil des beträchtlichen Vermögens der ehemaligen Schauspielerin. Sein Bruder Armand, seit jeher fern von den Geschäften des gemeinsamen Vaters, sicherte dem vermeintlich toten Cristian dessen Anteil und verschaffte dem "Zaunkönig", wie man Delpierre zu jener Zeit wegen seiner Fähigkeit, immer zu entwischen, nannte, so eine Möglichkeit, doch noch die gewünschte Existenz zu errichten. Der Grundstein Die Reise des alleinerziehenden Vaters endete in Amerika. Mit Hilfe seines neugefundenen Reichtums sorgte der mittlerweile unter dem Pseudonym "Christian Sykes" agierende Franzose für ein endlich sicheres Leben seiner Tochter, verfolgte aber gleichzeitig weiterhin den Plan, den Mörder seiner Frau zu finden. Delpierre besuchte die renommierte Business School der Harvard University und knüpfte dort die Kontakte, die nach dem Abschluss seines Master-Studiums in der Errichtung der EAS mündete. Kurz zuvor erst hatte Cristian durch einen Erpressungsversuch von Mailys Lefebre von der Existenz seiner Tochter Xenia erfahren. Mit Hilfe einiger studentischer Kontakte konnte der mittlerweile 30-Jährige Cristian seine Tochter aus der Sorgfalt ihrer Mutter loseisen und zu sich nach Amerika holen. Obwohl er somit alleinerziehender Vater von 2 jungen Mädchen war, schaffte Delpierre seinen Abschluss dennoch. Zusammen mit der aufstrebenden Anwältin Maddison Black, der Aktienanalystin Tamara Conway und den beiden Unternehmensberatern John Irving und Alan Hugues nutzte Delpierre die finanziellen Möglichkeiten seines Erbes vollends aus, um mit seiner Investorengruppe und der Methode des Corporate Raiding schnell einen Namen für sich zu machen. Obwohl vom durchschnittlichen Alter her jung und von der Konkurrenz belächelt, legte Delpierre in jenen Tagen den Grundstein für seine Identität des Diablotin. :: "Es gibt ein bosnisches Sprichwort. Wenn eine Flasche Slibowitz auf den Tisch kommt, sitzt der Teufel in der Ecke und lacht. So ähnlich verhielt es sich mit Cristian. Er saß bei den Geschäftsgesprächen dort, hat keine Miene verzogen, keinen Ton gesagt. Aber wenn die Verhandlung auf den Tisch gebracht wurde, dann hat er gelächelt und seinen Zug ausgespielt. Und man hat ihn aus der Ecke lachen hören, den Teufel." :: - John Irving, Zitat aus "My Days with the Devil" von Anastasia Bennett Obwohl die Gruppierung früh durch innere Spannungen auf sich aufmerksam machte, erzielte die EAS einen bahnbrechenden Erfolg. Bald jedoch wurden finanzielle Erfolge wieder von privaten Problemen überschattet. Ein vorgetäuschtes Eifersuchtsdrama zwischen der zum Leiter des Legal Departments aufgestiegenen Maddison Black und Cristians persönlicher Sekretärin Sienna Brookes führte zur Enthüllung eines weitreichenden Komplotts. Raymond Delpierre hatte Black mit Hilfe einiger geschickter Lügen gezielt auf seinen Sohn angesetzt und plante mit ihrer Hilfe ein Attentat auf dessen Leben. Nur durch das Eingreifen von Irving und Hugues konnte der Erfolg des Komplotts verhindert werden. In Folge dessen kam Delpierre endlich dem großen Geheimnis auf die Spur, das ihn so viele Jahre beschäftigte. Raymond Delpierre selbst hatte den Mord an Claudette Merchant in Auftrag gegeben, in dem Wunsch seinem Sohn den Grund zu nehmen, für den er fern von den Familiengeschäften blieb. Fertig mit allem Versteckspiel, übertrug Delpierre die Leitung der EAS an Irving und Conway und kehrte nach Frankreich zurück. Mit den erzielten Gewinnen errichtete der nun als Diablotin bekannte Franzose die Unternehmensgruppe Delpierre's, deren Vorstand er selbst einnahm, und arbeitete wie sein Vater Jahre zuvor an der Errichtung eines kriminellen Netzwerks. Der Teufel ist geboren Über Delpierre's kam der Diablotin in Kontakt mit der Italo-Amerikanerin Claire Daffey, einer erfolgreichen Unternehmerin im Fashion-Bereich. Was als Geschäftsbeziehung begann wurde schnell zu einer privaten Liaison. Daffey, die im Verruf stand, ebenso wie Delpierre unter einem Spitznamen ihre Schritte in der Welt des organisierten Verbrechens zu hinterlassen, wollte das Prestige und den Ruf des neu errichteten Auktionshauses des Diablotin zum Vertrieb ihrer Kollektionen nutzen. Gleichzeitig sah der Diablotin in ihr eine perfekte Möglichkeit, die eigene Machtbasis zu vergrößern und den Kampf gegen seinen Vater endlich zu entscheiden. Nahezu besessen von seinen Rachegelüsten schien der Diablotin gleich mehrere Fehler auf einmal zu machen. Delpierre überließ Daffey nicht nur große Teile seines Unternehmens, sondern vertraute ihr scheinbar hochsensible Informationen an. Durch die emotionale Distanz, die der Franzose jedoch wegen seiner Kampagne gegen seinen Vater an den Tag legte, wurde aus dem erst privaten Rosenkrieg bald auch ein Krieg der Unternehmen. Scheinbar geschlagen und von seiner Position enthoben, lockte Delpierre seine Widersacherin in eine entscheidende Falle. Im Herbst 2012 übernahm Delpierre nicht nur erneut die Kontrolle über Delpierre's, sondern legte auch offen, dass er von Anfang an gegen Daffey gearbeitet hatte. Während diese daran arbeitete, Delpierre zu entmachten, hatte jener mit Hilfe seines Vertrauten Hugues den Mehrheitsanteil des Unternehmens weiterverkauft und in den Niedergang von Daffeys Imperium investiert. Macht- und mittellos musste sich seine Widersacherin geschlagen geben und Delpierre vergrößerte über Nacht nicht nur seine Geschäftskraft, sondern auch das Netzwerk, das im Hintergrund stand. So gestärkt und von allen Seiten abgesichert, setzte der Teufel zum letzten Akt an: Dem Sturm auf seinen Vater. Das Meisterstück Raymond Delpierre war schon Jahre zuvor von allen offiziellen Ämtern zurückgetreten, führte sein Verbrechersyndikat jedoch noch immer aus den Schatten heraus. Er hatte sich mit mehreren Krankheiten infiziert, die ihn im Winter 2012 von Maschinen abhängig machten. In einer letzten Verzweiflungstat versuchte Raymond, ein weiteres Kopfgeld auf seinen Sohn auszusetzen, doch der Diablotin war zu weit aufgestiegen und zu einer anerkannten Größe geworden. Nach all den Jahren des Ränke schmiedens stand Raymond am Abgrund. Ohne Waffengewalt drang Delpierre im Dezember 2012 in das Anwesen seines Vaters ein. Die Wachen räumten den Weg, obwohl sie gegensätzliche Anweisungen erhalten hatten. Raymond Delpierre starb am 11.12.2012 an mehreren Schusswunden in Brust und Kopf. Obwohl mehrere zivile Zeugen belegten, dass Delpierre das Anwesen an jenem Abend betreten hatte und zur Tatzeit anwesend war, waren weder Sicherheitsaufnahmen vorzufinden, noch belegte eine der Sicherheitskräfte oder das Pflegepersonal von Raymond Delpierre die Anwesenheit des Diablotin. Direkt nach dem Tod von Raymond Delpierre, der in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens das Familienanwesen der Delpierres als Rückzugsort gewählt hatte, ließ der Diablotin das Anwesen abreißen und an seiner Stelle eine neue, modernere Villa errichten. In einer offiziellen Stellungnahme wurde verlautet, dass sich Delpierre aufgrund der privaten Rückschläge und persönlicher Trauer vorerst vom aktiven Geschehen seiner Unternehmen zurückziehen würde. So wähnte man eine der interessantesten und zweifellos dubiosesten Karrieren auf ihrem vorzeitigen Höhepunkt beendet. Es brauchte nur ein Jahr der Abgeschiedenheit, um aus der illustren Figur des Gangsters, des Unternehmers und Lebemanns Cristian Delpierre eine "Legende" werden zu lassen, die für die Nachwelt dokumentiert werden sollte. Die britische Journalistin Anastasia Bennett wurde mit der Aufarbeitung seiner Lebensgeschichte beauftragt und begann ihre Arbeit im Frühjahr 2014. Invincible My Days with the Devil Privatleben Delpierre war zwei Mal verheiratet. 1990 heiratete er die Französin Claudette Merchant, die ihm seine Tochter Isobel Delpierre gebar. Nach dem Mord an seiner Ehefrau führte Delpierre mehrere Affairen, manche mit namhaften Personen der Öffentlichkeit. Seine zweite Tochter Xenia stammt aus seiner Affaire mit der Französin Mailys Lefebre. Über die Jahre bekannt für kurzweilige Liebschaften, lernte er im Frühjahr 2014 die britische Journalistin Anastasia Bennett kennen. Die Hochzeit folgte noch im Sommer des gleichen Jahres, sein Sohn Cedric, geboren im Dezember, stammt aus dieser Ehe. Er lebt mit seiner Ehefrau und seinem Sohn in Eze, Frankreich, einem kleinen Ort ausserhalb von Nizza, in einem Anwesen das vom französischen Stararchitekten Jaques Cutier entworfen wurde. Delpierre ist ein leidenschaftlicher Pianist, Tänzer, Kampf- und Extremsportler. Er betreibt eine Pferdezucht und einen Rennstall, engagiert sich in Theaterproduktionen und gilt als Verfechter der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Laut der Rangliste 2010 der Financial Times gehört Delpierre zu den 15 angesehensten Unternehmern in Europa. Obwohl seine unternehmerische Leistung unumstritten ist, dienen seine Firmenpolitik und seine Wahl der Unternehmenspartner häufig als Kritikpunkt. Wissenswertes Trivia Spielhandlungen Cristian tauchte als Hauptcharakter in den folgenden Arks auf: *La Belle et la Bête *The Ballad of Don Lucchesi Hintergründe Cristian als Charakter wurde maßgeblich beeinflusst von Jaques Mesrine, einem französischen Terroristen, und Raymond Reddington, dem fiktiven Antihelden der Serie "The Blacklist". Viele Details, die sich mit denen Reddingtons decken, wurden jedoch lange vor der Veröffentlichung der Serie erspielt. Kategorie:Familie Delpierre Kategorie:Delpierre's Kategorie:EAS Kategorie:Essenziell Kategorie:Vollzeit